


Cemetary Love

by SatanicViolator



Category: Tarja Turunen - Fandom
Genre: Cemetery, F/F, Gothic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Cemetary Love

Tarja wasn't sure if the fact that they're on the old, abandoned graveyard was making it hotter. This place was completely deserted, only some night creatures wondered here at twilight. Cold, chill air made her body shiver, her round, bare breasts jumped as her body rocked, leaned against the cemetery wall. It felt so good, but she tried her best not to moan too loudly. It wasn't easy, since her lover knew her job so well. Simone's talented tongue was driving Tarja completely crazy. 

Red haired beauty knelt between Tarja's long legs, making Finnish girl's knees to quiver. There was a distant sound of an owl and Tarja was sure that she saw big, round eyes starring at her from an old old tree hanging above the ancient crypt. She heard other sounds that would normally make her unsure, but the atmosphere of this place was making her aroused and horny as never before. Her nipples were hard as diamonds thanks to the graveyard's air. 

Finally, he put her hands on Simone's head, pushing her deeper as she came, spraying red haired beauty's face with her juices. Tarja couldn't remember if she ever came that hard. She hoped that the wall she was leaning of, won't fall and crumble as her body stiffened and pleasure exploded inside her. 

Exhausted and spent, she slowly lowered herself on the cold, cemetery ground, feeling the cold night around her. But soon the coolness of the air was broken with a warmness of the hot kisses that Simone gave her. As their bare breasts squeezed aganist each other and hands started to caress their bodies, Tarja forget about the cold of the dark night and let the passion embrace her completely.


End file.
